The Story of the Black Sisters
by Blacksister385
Summary: Prized possessions of the Black family, future actions of these sisters will shake the very foundations of the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' and will eventually destroy it from within.
1. Chapter 1

From any stranger watching, nothing about the three young girls playing in the flowering meadow would have struck them as strange. Upon inspection it would soon become clear, out of the three of them who was the leader;

Seemingly the eldest child, whose striking beauty, could not be ignored, even at such a tender age, with long thick, shiny, dark hair and heavily-lidded eyes anybody could mistake her for a more mature age. Running in front of the two other girls, able to run faster, she was clearly enjoying being supreme, better than the other two. However not far behind from the eldest was the middle child who appeared to be a more toned down version of the first child, she did not share the same heart stopping beauty, but with the same heavily-lidded eyes and long brown hair, she carried a certain regal characteristic about her which meant she could not ignored. Stomping sulkily, far behind the other two girls was the youngest that resembled the two other girls the least with platinum blond hair and deep blue eyes, this girl could be easily compared to a delicate flower. However the innocent beauty of this child was being ruined by the grumpy expression that she carried, clearly not enjoying being left behind and was certainly not accustomed to not getting her own way.

Yes, you would just see these girls as your ordinary, normal children playing together….

You wouldn't be more wrong…

These girls are the prize possessions of the Black family, the most famous and powerful of all the pure-blood wizarding families. Their future actions will shake the very foundations of the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' and will eventually destroy it from within.

These girls are anything but ordinary…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- ****JK**** Rowling owns everything...**

* * *

**10 Years Later-**

The black Manor was in chaos, never before was there so much happening all at once. Panicked shouting was coming from one of the upper bedrooms where the majority of the chaos seemed to be situated.

'Bellatrix! Oh where is that child? Bellatrix if you don't make an appearance this instant I will personally make sure that there will be nothing left of you!" The woman doing the shouting was Druella Black, once famed for her youthful good looks and charming ways, which had now been distorted to leave a cranky middle- age woman only interested in maintaining a good reputation for herself and her family.

"Andromeda go and fetch your sister", Andromeda surfaced from the book she was reading and glared at Druella, she was already growing tired of her mother and it was 10 o clock.

"What, why do I have to go!" Andromeda snapped with all the defiance she dared to use, "Why can't Narcissa go instead?" Druella whipped round so that she was now facing her daughter, raised her wand so that the book that Andromeda was holding violently flew out of her hands and crashed into the corner of the room.

"You insolent child, a girl of you stature should learn to be more respectful and should not be spending all her time reading it is not becoming of you. How do you expect to find a decent husband if you are such a recluse? You certainly cannot rely on your looks; you are not beautiful enough!" Her mother's icy words hurt Andromeda more than if her mother had come and slapped her across the face. Andromeda would have thought that she would become immune to Druella's hurtful words in reference to her beauty by now, especially because she was constantly being compared with her sisters natural good looks, in which she could not compete, however the insults from her mother never failed to sting. "Now go and do as I instructed and fetch Bellatrix too me, oh and if I wanted Narcissa to go I would have asked her, understood?"

"Yes mother, I apologise" Andromeda murmured and as she traipsed out of the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Narcissa smiling smugly to herself knowing that her mother would never ask her to do anything. Oh what it must be like to be the favoured child, Andromeda thought to her self and with that she disappeared down the corridor.

"Mother…" Narcissa spoke up sweetly.

"Yes darling?" Druella answered, her tone softening significantly as she rearranged the flowers in a bouquet that was left lying on the table.

"I fear that Minnie, the house elf, has tied my dress wrong and now I feel utterly disgusting, all fat and disfigured, and as you keep telling me mummy I need to be perfect if I ever want to attract a husband and marry well" Narcissa looked at her mother wide eyed and innocent as Druella bustled across the room towards her.

"Of course darling, now stand up so I can fix this mess for you." Druella whispered softly in Narcissa's ear as she re-tied the ribbon around her daughter's slim waist "You are the gem of this family Narcissa; you are destined for great things never let anyone lead you astray"

Pride welling up in Narcissa, she turned so she was facing Druella, "mother I have one more request, can you punish Minnie for me for we can't have her repeating the same mistake" an evil glint appeared in her eyes, she loved having control. Before Druella could respond the door flung open and in its place stood a dishevelled young woman with unruly dark hair and a glare that would stop even the bravest soul's heart in an instant. Druella looked like she was about to faint.

"Bellatrix! What have you done? Come here quickly I need to make you look presentable"

"Oh for merlin's sake mother, stop being pathetic I am not interested in presenting myself properly for ludicrous events such as today" Druella let out a sigh to compose herself, she would not loose control today.

"Look Bellatrix today is tour wedding day, so for at least one day behave yourself or how else will you make Rodolphus love you?"

"Trust me mother, he already has" Bellatrix winked in the mirror at her sisters who were stood behind her trying to stifle their giggles, Druella blushed and looked disgusted at her eldest.

"Come now child nothing can help you now, we need to go you don't want too keep everyone waiting" Druella rushed from the room expecting her daughters to follow her. Bellatrix just stood and admired herself in the mirror; she did look beautiful even in this stupid white dress that her mother had forced her into. Her anger flared up, she was fed up of people telling her what to do and who she should be! She felt someone approach and rest their head on her shoulder, Bellatrix looked down to find it was Andromeda, and a few seconds latter she felt Narcissa arms wrap around her waist, Bellatrix began to relax.

"We will miss you Bella" Narcissa sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shut up Cissa, stop crying, I'm still going to be here, I'm not going for ever" Bellatrix turned back to the image in the mirror, you would not be able to find three closer sisters anywhere. As much as Bellatrix despised the rules and ways of the Black family, she could only feel what she thought was love towards her sisters. Andromeda, trying not to cry herself, spoke up,

"Look Bellatrix, I know with you leaving tonight you wont have to withstand mothers temper, but me and Cissa do so can we please leave so you are not late. Oh and please behave, for our sake at least, we don't want to be nursing mother back to health from heart failure due to her eldest daughter's wicked ways." Chuckling to themselves the three sisters exited the room together, holding hands.

Later that night the wedding reception was commencing, the wedding itself couldn't have been more perfect. Invitations were strictly reserved only for the most prestige members of the pure-blood families, and even these people commented on how wonderful the bride and groom looked together. Andromeda was now sat quietly on the edge of the ballroom watching the dancing couples, especially her sister and Rodolphus who were dancing a little dangerously to what would have been deemed appropriate. She felt an ache in her chest when she thought of her sister leaving as she knew things would not be the same, now who would be the one to get into screaming matches with their mother and push the boundaries of the rules? She would miss her sister more than she would like to admit. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone sit down next to her, it was her uncle Orion.

"Beautiful wedding isn't it?" He said, his words a little slurred, clearly he had been drinking too many fire whiskeys.

"I agree uncle, it has been truly wonderful, Bellatrix and Rodolphus make a respectful pairing" Andromeda tried to turn on as much Black family charm as she could.

"Fiery one, isn't she, that Bellatrix, shame really that she married so young, she used to excite me" Andromeda stared at Orion; she didn't understand what he was talking about. Orion turned and looked at her, his eyes studying every bit about her making her feel extremely uncomfortable. "You're not very beautiful are you? Oh well, one must not complain, you will have to do"

"I apologise uncle, but I don't understand what you are saying?" Andromeda answered nervously. With that Orion grabbed hold of her arm painfully and pulled her towards him so that he could whisper menacingly in her ear.

"Your mine now Andromeda, do you understand me? I will take you just like I did with your sister" Andromeda tried to struggle away but her efforts were hopeless. "You belong too me, don't resist me or I will make it hurt more"

"Andromeda is everything ok?" a commanding voice asked, she recognised it to belong to her father Cygnus Black. Orion immediately let go so Andromeda was able to push away from him.

"Everything is splendid, isn't it Andromeda?" All Andromeda dared to do was nod, she feared what would happen if she told her father the truth about what was said, and to be truthful she was confused at what her uncle was saying, was he just drunk?

"It's getting late, Andromeda take your sister and off to bed, the both of you"

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again real soon Andromeda" Orion sneered Andromeda, now frightened to death ran off to find Narcissa. When she eventually found Narcissa she had to drag her away from Lucius Malfoy, it was clear to Andromeda that her sister was flirting but Lucius didn't seem interested. He seemed to cheer up when he saw Andromeda approaching but she was in no mood to talk so instead directed her sister out of the ballroom.

"Andy, why did you do that couldn't we have stayed longer?" Narcissa whined as they climbed the stairs on the black manor. Andromeda didn't answer, she was too occupied with her uncle's words still playing in her mind, and what had he done to Bellatrix? She didn't want to think about it, but surely Bellatrix was strong enough not to let him touch her? This did not make Andromeda feel any better as she knew she was weaker than Bellatrix so that just made her feel even more vulnerable.

"Cissa, can I sleep with you tonight?" Andromeda blurted out.

"Why sister, are you still afraid of the dark?" Narcissa teased.

"No, of course not silly, I was just thinking with Bella gone we should stick together. The house is going to feel empty now, so I don't really want to be alone tonight" Andromeda prayed that Narcissa wouldn't question this further.

"I understand Andy" Narcissa seemed to deflate and looked like she was going to start crying again "I'm going to really miss her"

"I know you are Cissa, look don't start crying, you've still got me and I promise you that I will always be here for you" Narcissa perked up at this "Come on lets go to bed, I could sleep for days" Andromeda knew this was a lie, her uncles words would haunt her long into the night.


End file.
